Just friends?
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Jessica and Ashley. Are they just friends or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

Some people called them "The Quiet Bella's" and others called them "The Insignificant Ones" because rarely you heard something about them. The truth was that they both didn't like to be the centre of attention. Even if you didn't hear much about them, they were just as important as the rest of the Barden Bella's. Without them the Bella's wouldn't function the way they did.

They met each other at the auditions for the Barden a cappella groups. And they instantly clicked. They say that opposites attracted but in their case it wasn't. Their personalities were eerily similar. So similar that the rest of the Bella's didn't which one of them was who. They were simply called "Jashley". And both of them would respond to that name.

They were always together. The only time they weren't together was when Jessica had a date with some guy from her class. It hadn't end very well. The guy was a jerk. And he wasn't Ashley. She had missed her best friend. They weren't complete without the other. If you saw one of them the other would follow quickly. They shared most of their classes and often they did homework together. Or class projects. They did anything together, so when they moved to the Bella's House it was a natural thing for them to share a room.

They knew each other so well that they could finish each other's sentences. They understood each other just by looking and they didn't need words to communicate. During movie nights they sat together. They were always cuddling. And were very protective of each other. They comforted the other when they needed it. They spent every holiday together since their first year.

Every night they slept in the same bed. Curled up in each other's arms they slept best. When the Bella's found out they asked if they were a couple.

But no they weren't a couple. They were soul mates. Just friends.


	2. The fight

Ashley came home after classes to find Jessica still in their bed. The blonde wasn't sick, but there was definitely something that bothered her. She just wasn't in a talking mood. A small smile crept on her face when she saw Ashley enter their room. She knew Jessica well enough to not ask any questions. She would talk when she was ready. She simply climbed upon the bed to lay next to her. She just wrapped her arm around the blonde woman beside her. Staring at each other, their foreheads and noses touched. But not a single word was spoken. They remained that position until Emily came into their room. She asked them if they were going to join dinner. Without breaking eye contact Ashley answered they would be downstairs in a minute. The Legacy left to tell the others.

Come on Jess, we have to go downstairs for dinner she said after some time. Jessica put on a fake smile and followed her downstairs. During dinner they both were unusually quiet. The other Bella's noticed there was something going on but they didn't ask any questions. After dinner it was their turn to clean up and do the dishes. They worked in silence. And when they finished their chores, Jessica headed straight up to their room.

Ashley who knew that Jessica needed some space, stayed behind. She did her homework at the kitchen table. After she finished her homework, she went upstairs to see if Jess was okay. Jessica was already in bed, so she changed into her pajamas and joined her. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and held her close.

They both lay awake lost in their own thoughts. It was just after midnight when Jessica started to talk. Ash, are you awake she asked. Yes I couldn't sleep. No me neither. I just want to say sorry Ash, for shutting you out. Don't worry about that Jess. I know you well enough to know you will tell me what's wrong when you're ready. I am now ready to talk about it.

You know that guy I dated she began. Jake, Ashley said. Yeah him. Yesterday when I was going to one of my classes I saw him. He didn't see me. But then I heard him talking to some other students. He was telling lies about me. And I was so angry I left without him seeing me. That is why I was so quiet and didn't want get up. What did he say Ashley asked her. I don't know if I should tell you Jessica said suddenly ashamed. Jess, you know you can tell me everything. I know Jessica said softly. But he was saying stuff about you and me. I don't want to repeat the disgusting things he said about us. But he told everyone that we are together and that he had seen us kissing and more. I don't want to repeat it. Why would he say such things Ash? I don't understand. He is just jealous you dumped him. Don't worry about it. I don't care what he said. You and I both know the truth. I love you and she kissed Jessica on top of her head. I love you to Ash.

Ashley walked up to Jake with a murderous glance in her eyes. What the hell do you think she screamed angrily at him. Do you find it normal to spread rumors and lies about other people? You don't know what you're talking about. I suggest you keep your mouth shut the next time you talk shit about other people. You messed with the wrong people. She punched him in the nose and stormed off.

She was still angry when she entered the Bella's house. Without saying a word she got up in her room. Apparently Flo was there when she confronted Jake. Flo had witnessed what had happened and she told the other Bella's when she got home short after Ashley.


	3. The Dream

I didn't even had to open my eyes to know it was her who entered our room. From the beginning we were able to tell when the other one was around.

I however was surprised when she jumped on the bed on top of me. She pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss me passionately. To surprised to say something, my body reacted and kissed her back. Her lips trailed down to my breasts. She started to suck on my left nipple. I moaned her name while her left hand started to caress my right breast. Surprised about my own reaction, because we never ever did something like this before, I let her do her thing. She moved down and started to kiss my inner thigh. I almost came when she started to suck me, but she stopped before I was about to explode. She pushed one finger inside me and started to massage me. A second finger and I just couldn't hold it anymore. "Come for me baby" she said in a husky voice.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me violently. "Ash, wake up". I opened my eyes and saw Jessica looking at me with worry in her eyes. "You okay?" "Yes" I answered, my voice still a bit breathless and shaken from my dream. "It was just a weird dream" I said. "Are you sure? Cause you screamed my name and that woke me up Jessica said. Care to talk about it?" I didn't dare to look at her, let alone talk about it. "No, it was just a dream. Let's go back to sleep."

The next morning I woke up with that dream still fresh in my memory. I got up, carefully to not disturb a still sleeping Jessica next to me. I had to get out, needed to think. I got dressed and left my phone on purpose. I ran to Barden Park. As I sat down on a bench I started to analyze my dream. I still couldn't figure out why I had that dream about my best friend. She was my soul mate but I never thought about her like that. What was happening to me?

Jessica woke up without Ashley next to her. She knew something was wrong, and that her best friend hid something from her. It had something to do with that dream. That was she sure of. She had an idea what Ashley had dreamed about. She got up and went to Barden Park, knowing she would find her best friend there.

She spotted Ashley on one of the benches. She walked over to her and sat next to her. I was not surprised my best friend had found me and said "hey" without looking up. Jessica wrapped her arms around me and answered with a soft "hey".

I really didn't want to talk and Jessica seemed to know that. "It was that dream" she stated. "Yeah" I replied. "You don't have to tell me about it. I think I already know what it was about" she said. I just looked at her. "The way you screamed my name said enough" she simply said.


	4. Heights

"No, absolutely no!"

"Why not?"

"Just No!"

"I thought you loved me, and would do anything for me?"

"I love you, and you know that. You're my whole world and I would do anything for you. But we're not going to go skydiving."

She turned on her side to face Ashley, and tucked a strand of hair behind the brunettes ear. She looked her best friend in the eye when it suddenly hits her.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Ashley said.

"Then I have to think of something else to do. Something that doesn't involve heights or spiders."

"Why are you so set on doing something with me?" Ashley asked her curiously.

"Because you're my best friend. And I want to do something with you alone. Were always around the others. I want some "Jashley" time."

"Fine, but not anything crazy. "

"Crazy is my middle name, the blonde said with a devilish smile."

"Tell me, why are we friends anyway?"

"Because I'm fun and you love me."

This was going to be a very long day.


	5. A not so Valentine's Day

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" Ashley asked her best friend.

"Tuesday" the blonde replied.

"No, I mean what date it is tomorrow."

"February 14, Valentine's Day. Yes, I'm aware of that" Jessica said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well since we both don't have a boyfriend, I thought maybe we could do something together."

"I'm sorry Ash, I can't. I already have plans."

"Oh, okay" the brunette said disappointed.

 _The next day_

When Ashley woke up, Jessica was already gone. She found a single red rose on her nightstand with a card.

" _Baby, I'm sorry I had to go today. I'll make it up tonight. Enjoy your day. Love you always, Jess xx."_

A disappointed Ashley went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Ashley" a awfully cheerful Chloe greeted her. "Where's Jessica?"

"Good morning Chloe. I don't know where she is. She had plans today" Ashley answered.

After having breakfast, Ashley went back to her room. She hated to be without her best friend. And she hated the fact that she didn't know what her best friend was up to. Normally they told each other everything. "Today is going to be a great fucking day" she said to herself. Since she didn't have any classes today she decided to stay in bed and watch a movie. She was halfway through the second movie when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Emily came in with a bouquet of red roses and a envelope. "I had to give you this" the legacy said. She handed Ashley the flowers and the envelope and disappeared.

Curious she opened the envelope and read the note it had held.

" _Baby, don't waste your time watching movies in bed. And you better not eating in bed. I don't want find crumbles in my bed tonight. Wear that nice red dress and meet me at Barden Park at 5 o'clock. Love you, Jess xx."_

She smiled reading it. Jess, did really know her well. She thought looking at the cookie she's been eating. She looked at her phone for the time. It was 15.30, that gave her time to get herself ready and change the bed.

An half an hour later she got up and changed the bed. After a shower she changed into the dress Jessica had requested. She applied her makeup and was ready to go.

She found Jessica at their spot in Barden Park. The blonde turned around the moment Ashley walked up to her.

"Hey baby" Jessica said while giving her an hug. "Did you miss me today?"

"Yeah, I missed you today. It was horrible without you."

"I'm sorry baby, I needed today to plan this" Jess said while she gestured at the blanket and picknick basket she had set up. Did you really think I wouldn't want to spent Valentine's Day without you?"

"I don't know. I was really disappointed when you said you had plans."

"I know baby, but I couldn't do it any other way. Come sit down with me. I have something for you."

They sat down and Jessica poured them some wine. She opened the picknick basket and took out a present. She gave it to Ashley.

"Happy Valentine baby."

Ashley opened her present and was surprised to find an photo album with professional photos of Jessica.

"How did you know I wanted this?'

"You talk in your sleep" the blond said dryly.


	6. The kiss

She woke up to somebody who called her name. She opened her eyes to find her captain looking at her.

"Good morning Ashley" Beca said. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

She looked around her. She had indeed been sleeping on the couch in the living room of the Bella's house. Her memories went back to yesterday. And then she remembered. The kiss. Her face reddened at the thought of the kiss.

"Well?"her captain was still waiting for an answer.

"Ehm, I was thirsty and I fell asleep on the couch?" It came out more as a question than an answer. But Beca wasn't convinced.

"So it had nothing to do with you and Jessica kissing last night?"

"Damn!"Her already red face started to burn. Hastily she got up. "I have to go."And before Beca could respond she was out of the door.

She needed to think. She headed to Barden Park and sat down on one of the parks benches. Her memory went back to last night.

 _They had spend the night together as usual. Doing homework, talking about random things and watched a movie. And then it happened. They had kissed. She couldn't remember who started it. It just happened. It wasn't just a kiss. It was the kind of kiss her mother had told her about. The kind of kiss that sent electric shocks through your body. She had boyfriends in the past. And she had kissed them. But those kisses were nothing compared to the kiss she and Jessica had shared. And after that one kiss they didn't stop. They had kissed again and again. And they did more than just kissing. They had crossed every boundary of their friendship. It had been magical. But they couldn't continue this. They were just friends, best friends. Nothing more. She loved her best friend, but just as a friend. Okay, they slept in the same bed every night. But that was what they did just sleeping. Nothing more. Until last night. Jessica was her best friend, her soul mate. But they weren't lovers._

Jessica woke up without Ashley next to her. She felt lonely without her best friend next to her. Her mind went back to last night.

 _They had kissed. And it was awesome. If you asked her who started the kiss, she couldn't tell you. She never expected it to happen but didn't regret it. She didn't regret their second or third kiss. She didn't regret what happened after they kissed. She loved Ashley with her whole heart. And kissing her had been fantastic. After last night she knew, she never would love anyone else as much as she loved Ashley. Not necessarily as lovers. The love she had for her best friend was pure. She loved Ashley for who she was._

She went downstairs to get some breakfast. She scanned the kitchen and living room for a sign of Ashley.

'" If you're looking for your girlfriend, she isn't here. She practically ran out of the house this morning after I talked to her."Beca informed her.

"Oh, I bet she is at Barden Park. She'll always goes there when she needs to think" Jessica said to her captain. "I'll give her some time, and look for her later" she said. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast.

After she finished her breakfast, she took a shower. She headed to Barden Park. And just as she thought she would, she found Ashley on one of the benches. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her best friend without saying a word.

"You have been crying" she said after looking at her best friend. "Why?"

Ashley just shook her head.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Don't worry about last night. It happened. Nothing has changed between us. I love you baby, and I don't regret what happened" Jessica said

"You don't regret it?" Ashley spoke finally.

"No of course not! You are my best friend. So what we kissed? And so what we had sex? It doesn't change a thing. I love you for who you are. And last night was one of the best nights I ever had. And I'm lucky I got to share it with you. So stop thinking about it. It happened. And maybe it will happen again, we don't know. But I can tell you that I don't feel ashamed of what happened. And I don't want you to feel ashamed of it."

Ashley looked at her best friend and kissed her again.

"I love you Jess".

" I Love you to Ash."


	7. Love

"Jessica, can I ask you something?" Emily asked her.

"Of course you can. What's up Legacy?"

"Well. I have this assignment, and I don't know how to answer it correctly. So I went to Stacie and Fat Amy. They said I should ask you and Ashley."

"Okay, shoot."

The younger girl looked suddenly a bit shy. "Okay, what is love?"

Jessica thought before answering the question. She looked at Ashley and smiled.

"Love is when you look at her and all you see is perfection. Love is when you see her with all her flaws and imperfections and still think she is the best thing that ever happened to you. Love is looking at her when she isn't wearing any make up and still find her the most beautiful woman in the world. Love is when you put her first. Love is having an argument, but at the end of the day you still fall asleep next to her. Love is saying sorry to her even if you didn't do anything wrong. True love is love without any expectations. You love her for who she is. You love her with every fiber in your body. love is doing anything to make her feel special. Love is when at the end of the day it don't matter what happened because you know she will be there."

"Does that answer your question?"

"Aww, that was so sweet. Not the answer I expected, but I definitely can do something with that" the youngest Bella said.

"Now the next question. Ashley, what is love at first sight?"

" Love at first sight is when you see her for the first time and your world stops spinning. It's the moment that you see her and everything falls into place. You instantly know that she is the one for you. That she is your other half. When you see her you know that she was created for you, and you for her. You just know she is the only one that can complete you. When you see her you know she is your soul mate, an extension of yourself. And when you look in each other's eyes, you just know that you both never love anyone else as much. Love at first sight is something that only happens once in your life."

When Ashley was done explaining the meaning of love at first sight, she just looked Jessica in the eyes and smiled.

"Wow, that was powerful" Emily said. "Are you sure that you are not together?"

"Pretty sure""they said at the same time. "We're just friends."

"I have one last question for you both."

"Why do you both refer to 'her' when talking about love?"


	8. My favorite things

If I have to say what my favorite thing in the world was, I have to say it was Jessica.

I love her blue eyes that can light up a dark room. The way she looks at me with so much love. The way she looks at me when she wakes up.

My favorite feature of her is her smile. The way she smiles when she sees something funny. That soft smile when I cheer her up. That kind of smile that lights up her eyes.

My favorite scent is Jessica's' hair when it's washed. The scent of her shampoo that smells like blueberries in a field.

My favorite feeling are Jessica's arms wrapped around me. The way she cuddles me before were going to sleep, is the best feeling in the world.

My favorite sound in the world is Jessica's singing voice. That soft melodious sound that brings me to tears every time I hear her sing. Or the soft words she speaks to comfort me.

My favorite sight in the world is Jessica looking at me. She looks at me like I am the best thing in the world. The best thing that ever happened to her.

But my absolute favorite thing about her is the deep connection we have. The way she understands me when I don't say a thing.


	9. Just dancing?

They both loved music and they both loved to dance. Having both started dance classes since they were six years old, they loved to dance together.

So when they were studying and 'Hips don't lie' came on the radio it was a natural thing for them to start dancing.

When they heard the first notes of the song they just looked at each other and started to dance. They were dancing close together, their bodies perfect in sync. Unaware they had left their door open they just danced. Enjoying and carefree they were moving on the beat of the music.

They never noticed Stacie outside their door filming them.

She opened WhatsApp and the Bella's groupchat.

She sent the clip she just filmed with the caption: "I just caught Jashley "

The respons of the other Bella's came immediately.

 _Fat Amy:_ It's Jessley!

 _CR:_ Whoo! They look hot. And Stacie you owe me $20!

 _Fat Amy :_ I always knew Jessley was a thing!

 _Chloe:_ Aww! They are so cute together.

 _Bree:_ I always knew they were more than friends.

 _Beca :_ They're cute but not as cute as you Chlo.

 _Chloe:_ Thanks Becs!

 _Legacy :_ I didn't know they were a thing. I'm confused.

 _Flo:_ This looks like something I've seen back home.

 _Lilly :_ Would you all like to see my sisters tapes?

 _Jessica:_ Do you guys know were actually in this chat? Nice clip btw.

 _Ashley :_ And 'Jessley' is not a thing. We're just friends.


	10. Realization

I was sitting at my desk. I tried to write an essay that was due tomorrow. Normally I didn't haven't any problems of writing an essay. But this one was different. This one was to be supposed about myself.

Three weeks ago my professor gave this assignment and ever since that day I couldn't write it.

It was about life goals. How I see myself in ten years. What I wanted to accomplish in my life.

Of course, I thought about it. But the out come confused and scared me.

I just want to graduate college. And then a job I liked. Or becoming a writer. I wanted a house and someone who made me happy. Someone to start a family with. And that was the part that scared me the most.

When I thought about the person I wanted to wake up next to every day, only one person came to my mind. The only one I think of to share my life with was my best friend.

Since the first day we met, we were very close. We first shared a dorm. And when we moved in to the Bella'shouse we shared a room again. From that very first day we slept in the same bed.

She was always right there when I needed her. When I was sad or when I was happy. When I had something important to share, she was the first person I go to. She supported me. She calmed me when I was upset. She smiled with me when I was happy, cried with me when I was sad.

When I thought about it, I came to the realize that I fell for my best friend a long time ago. She really was the only one I wanted to share my successes with. But also the only one I wanted to share my insecurities and weaknesses with.

She was the first one I thought about when I woke up. And the last one when I snuggled up to before I fell asleep every night.

And then I knew. I was in love with her. She was my Queen. And I never wanted to live without her.

And that was the big problem. I couldn't write about that. We needed to read it aloud in class. And it was the only class I shared with her. And this wasn't something I wanted her to know. It would change everything. I wasn't ready to loose my best friend because of my stupid feelings.

But I had to write something. I just started to write everything down what I thought about. I would later edit it. Change it into some vague description of someone else so it wouldn't be obvious to her, it was about her.

But fate played a joke one me.

Somehow I fell asleep after writing it. And apparantly she found me sleeping at my desk. And she had read my essay. I didn't know that at first. It was when she woke me up to go to bed.

When I snuggled up to her and almost fell asleep she let me know that she had read it.

Before my eyes closed she whispered to me that she thought my essay was beautifully written.

"I love you to Ashley" were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.


End file.
